1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing multimedia services utilizing a local proxy via a signaling protocol such as session initiation protocol (SIP).
2. Background Art
Session initiation protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol commonly used by communications service providers to provide multimedia services such as voice over IP, instant messaging, video sharing/streaming and chat services. A conventional SIP architecture includes a core SIP network connected to an edge network (also referred to as a local access network). The core SIP network, that provides the multimedia services to the edge network, is the network in which the multimedia services are originated and implemented utilizing SIP. The edge network includes those devices that enable a user to receive the multimedia services originated by the core SIP network, such as switches, routers, and application software. Accordingly, the core SIP network includes a core SIP proxy for routing multiple (usually on the order of thousands) SIP messages to network elements connected to either the core or edge network for receipt by users. These network elements may be any communications equipment or software capable of providing SIP support or services to the user, such as Microsoft Windows Messenger or I Chat AV from Apple Computer.
With the conventional SIP-enabled systems, the edge network typically includes a multimedia terminal adapter (MTA) to which client devices such as mobile phones, computers and the like are directly coupled for receiving the multimedia services via SIP. Accordingly, the client devices which are integrated with the edge network enable the user to communicate, transfer and receive data using SIP. With these systems, however, the client devices are able to communicate via SIP so long as these devices are directly connected to the edge network. Particularly, such examples of the conventional systems include an internet protocol-private branch exchange (IP-PBX) device that has a SIP proxy integrated therein. With such a system, the user may utilize SIP so long as the user's client device (e.g., computer) is directly coupled to the IP-PBX device. As such, the user is unable to utilize the multimedia services via SIP if and when the client device is not directly connected to the edge network (also referred to as being inside the edge network). As such, there exists a need for a SIP-enabled system that enables the user to utilize his/her multimedia services via SIP irrespective of whether the user's client device is inside or outside of the edge network.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional SIP-enabled systems.